Vaati's Story
by Muddypawz
Summary: In the Outer Rim during the depressing times of the Clone Wars, a young Kaleesh-Human named Vaati searches for her past and destiny. Will it take her to cross the galaxy to find out who her real father is? Or will she play as a pawn for the Separatists?
1. Chapter 1

First of all, hope you guys enjoy those of you who are Star Wars fans. This is set in the time of the Clone Wars.

Other characters, planets, and technical stuff are (C) to George Lucas except my Vaati, her family, and A-7. Please R&R!

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

On Kalee, forests spread over it's surface, joined with the polar tips of Grendaju. A few kilometers away from the main city of Kalee, a country-side temple home sat in a valley.

A reddish-brown skinned girl sat on the temple-like roof, leaning on her back to look up at the stars. Her black bangs ruffled in the night air, showing that her spiked hair turned from black to deep red. She shifted her position, moving her arms to behind her head.

"Hey A-7, how many ships do you think pass by Kalee?" the girl asked aloud, keeping her sight on the stars.

A droid popped it's head out of the window below the roof.

"Well, a few, if you include the transport ships that come to and from here." A-7 answered. The hand-made droid went back into the room, but poked it's head back out again. "But Mistress Vaati, you should come down from that roof. Your mother says it's almost dinner."

Vaati sighed, rolling her eyes. She got up and swung into the window from the roof, landing in the room swiftly on her feet while giving A-7 a heart attack.

"M-Mistress! You shouldn't do that!" A-7 complained.

Vaati laughed lightly, "Sorry A-7." She looked around her room after noticing A-7 trying to leave.

"A-7... Where's the extra battery pack I had on by bed?" she asked, tapping her foot.

A-7 looked at her, blushing (if a droid could), "N-Nowhere, Mistress. I-I don't know where it is."

Vaati narrowed her gold eyes, making the droid wince. She outstretched her hand, "Give it."

"B-But Mistress-"

"You were programmed to follow my orders, not lie." she sneered. "Give. It."

The droid followed her orders, taking the battery it had in it's hand and gave it back to Vaati. Vaati set it on her bed.

"A-7, your a cleaning and a technical droid that my dad made out of scrap-" Vaati started, but was interrupted by her mother calling from downstairs.

"Dinner's ready!"

Vaati gave a small annoyed sigh and walked towards the door.

"Mistress, what were you about to ask me?" A-7 asked, curious.

Vaati stopped walking and looked at the droid about her size. "Just never mind... It's dinner." she said, turning and walking down the stone steps of her temple-like home.

When Vaati got downstairs, she walked through a large room and into a dinning room. A round table was spread out in the middle of the room; having food served in the middle and two eating places set. The table, below the food and the eating spots, had a Kaleesh crest on it.

Vaati sat down at the table, and was quickly joined by her mother, a human about the age of 46. Her mother had red hair, and she had a worn down tan dress on. Vaati served herself, and set her plate down, watching her mother. Her mother caught Vaati's gaze and set her plate down as well.

"Yes?" her mother asked, noticing her intriguing look.

"Tell me that story again." Vaati pleaded lightly, eating a bite of her food.

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "Vaati dear, I've told you a million times." She took a bite of food as well.

"Please?" Vaati asked. She could see some caring look when her mother looked at her.

Her mother held her tongue for a few moments.

"Alright, then." she answered calmly after the pause. She got up from the table and walked into the large room.

Vaati's face and eyes lit up. "Yes!" she said quietly.

She ate a few more bites of food, then followed her mother into the large room. They walked to a holo-projector, and as Vaati sat down in front of it, her mother flicked it on and held the see-through remote screen in her hand as she sat down next to Vaati. She tapped the screen, and holo-images shown from the holo-projector as she told the story of a Kaleesh Warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

_"Long ago, on a planet full of agriculture and frosted plains, stood a tribe of war and ruthless bravery."_

The holo-projector showed a planet, with it's greens and browns swirled horizontally in the space hologram.

"Kalee." Vaati awed quietly.

Her mother continued, clicking the remote to show another hologram, but of the Kaleesh.

_"They were half reptile; having four fingers, reddish-brown skin, and spikes coming from their skin. They all had golden eyes, either filled with hatred or merciless thoughts. Though a few of these tribesman had a different expression in their golden eyes. In those few stood a warrior named Qymaen jai Sheelal."_

Vaati listened intently, though she was drifting to sleep. She stopped herself, and kept listening. The holograms had changed without her knowing, into holographs of the battles Qymaen jai Sheelal had fought.

_"Qymaen jai Sheelal became a warlord in his later years, after great turmoil and long travels. He was thought to be a demi-god by his people because he was raged, killing many great beasts and enemies."_

Vaati blinked. That name sounded familiar to her, even though she heard the story many times. /It's like I knew the name before I ever heard the story./ Vaati thought. Vaati's eyelids became droopy though, so her mother stopped. Her mother picked up Vaati in her arms and walked out of the room, heading upstairs into Vaati's bedroom. She set Vaati on her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night." her mother said softly. She was about to leave when Vaati grasped her wrist-sleeve.

"Mom..." Vaati said sleepily.

"Yes dear, I'm right here."

"When will you tell me who my father is..?"

"When you are ready to know." her mother answered simply. Her mother lightly stroked Vaati's forehead. "Now go to sleep, I'll wake you in the morning."

"M'k.." Vaati moaned, drifting off to sleep as her mother left the room.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up to you guys. R&R will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

Later that night, Vaati awoke to hear voices all around her. She blinked her eyes open while she tried to make out what they were saying. She leaned up on her bed and looked around, not seeing anyone else in her room other than herself and the sleeping droid A-7. She sighed in relief, but still heard voices. She got up and dressed in her dark tan karabbac tunic, tan karabbac short pants (under the tunic) and just-below-the-knees karabbac boots. She wrapped her wrists, waist, and her knees(with the top of the boots) with different long strips of karabbac skin. She put her tribal necklace on, grabbed her mask, and headed downstairs very quietly, noticing the voices were echoing from down there.

She flicked her pointed Kaleesh ears slightly, sliding her white mask across her face as she quietly paced through the hallway to the stairs. She could hear the voices more clearly the closer she got to the stairs.

"And are you sure she doesn't know?" A man's voice asked.

Vaati's golden eyes glowed in the dark, allowing her to see. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity as she listened.

"Yes, I'm sure." a woman's voice answered. "Just earlier, she asked to hear that story again about that Kaleesh Warrior, Sheelal."

Vaati looked lightly shocked. _Mom?_ she thought quietly, knowing she couldn't speak or she would give her position. She stepped down the first step of the stairs before she stopped walking. She stood there listening.

"Hm, make sure she never knows." the man said again. His voice was dark, yet serious. "I don't want her to leave Kalee before I arrive to get her."

Vaati drew in her breath silently. _Someone's coming to get me?_ Vaati thought._ Mom must be talking to someone on the holo-projector_.

"Yes sir." her mother answered, therefore ending the conversation.

Vaati could hear footsteps coming towards the stairs, so she quickly leaped back to the hallway and bounded lightly to her room. She skidded to a halt right in front of A-7.

"A-7!" she hissed quietly. The droid didn't stir. She quickly went to the holo-screens that showed the droid's blueprints and programmed A-7 awake. "Wake up, you dumb droid. We're going."

A-7's eyes lit up with power as it moved it's arms. A-7 looked at Vaati, "Oh, Mistress Vaati. I didn't know you would-"

Vaati capped the droid's mouth with her hand. "A-7, be quiet and follow."

"But why would-"

"Shut up and lower your voice!" Vaati hissed. _Dumb droids and their annoying stupid actions._. she thought. She poked her head out of her room, hearing the footsteps cease downstairs. She turned and walked to the window, looking at the sky to see a new ship flying to the capitol of Kalee. She started to climb out of the window, getting onto the small rooftop below the window.

"M-Mistress! What are you doing?" A-7 asked, it's voice quieter.

Vaati's glowing gold eyes glanced at A-7 from the small rooftop. "Come on A-7, we're getting out of here."

A-7 moved towards her, "G-Getting out of here? Mistress, what happened?"

Vaati sighed and climbed back into her room, grabbing a small backpack from under her bed.

"Well, I think 'Mum' is working for someone." Vaati explained to A-7 quietly. "I caught her talking to someone via the holo-projector downstairs." She grabbed A-7's extra batteries, some holo-screens, and other various technical equipment. "They were talking about _me_."

A-7 stepped back, "Oh dear.. oh dear.."

Vaati stopped and glared at A-7. "Did you know?"

"I-I-"

"Did. You. Know?" Vaati asked very seriously.

"N-No... I didn't know about your mother going behind you back.."

Vaati sighed annoyingly, "Thank you, for telling." She walked to her door. "Now, I'll be right back. Stay here and don't make a sound." she said to A-7, leaving before the droid could reply.

Vaati headed downstairs from her room, noticing at once that the lights were still on. _Mom should still be awake then..._ Vaati thought. She looked from the stairs into the large room, seeing no one. She glanced at the doorways leading into other rooms, making sure her mother wasn't going to pop out of one right when she got downstairs.

She scaled the stairs, padding quietly to the holo-projector in a few bounds. She looked at the doorways, seeing her mother about to come into the larger room, so she hid in the only place she could: behind the holo-projector.

Her mother didn't notice her at all, as she was humming to herself and left the room with a few things in her hands. But, both Vaati and her mother heard the faintest scuffling and screeching from what seemed like outside. Her mother lef tot check it out as Vaati watched her leave. _Where did that sound come from?_ she thought, inching her way to a certain side of the holo-projector where holo-graphs were stored. She took a tool from her bag and wedged a plate or metal off the side of the holo-projector, setting the piece silently on the ground. Vaati then took holo-graphs, the size of your hand, and put them into her bag. She returned the piece of metal to it's place, and ran back to her room.

"A-7, let's go now." she said as she stepped into her room. But, she stood at the doorway of her room seeing two insect-like creatures, green and red beady eyed, tearing apart A-7.

"A-7!" she called before she could stop herself. _Mistake one... saying something in front of enemies when they don't know your there._ she quickly thought as the creatures turned to see her. They raised their claw-arms high and scuttled in Vaati's direction. Vaati looked at the walls of her room, eying a spear she had hanging on the wall. She quickly ran across the room, dodging clawing blows from the insects, and grabbed it off the wall. But she was too slow, the insects cornered her against the wall.

She held the spear in front of her defensively. "Why did you tear up my droid?" she commanded.

The insects talked in another language, which sounded like mumbling to Vaati. Vaati took the opportunity to leap on the back of one and hold it's claws back with her spear so it couldn't claw her. The other one, though, clawed her off, leaving a gash on her shoulder and sending her to the ground. The insect she pinned now pinned her.

Vaati, dazed slightly from when she hit the stone floor of her home, could barely make out what they were saying. Pain filled her shoulder as she winced when the insect pinned her harder.

"How much do you think both of them will sell for?" one insect asked the other.

Vaati blinked. _D-Did I just hear them clearly?_ she thought.

"Well enough for us to be rich." the other insect chattered.

* * *

Well, I think I made it up to you guys. xD What will happen to Vaati? Stay tuned to find out! R&R please!


End file.
